clanexefandomcom-20200213-history
Divisions/Games
eXe was formed on a split from another clan, thus eXe started with three divisions. Over the course of the last year or so eXe has had many divisions start and fold. Some work, some do not that is just the way it is. Currently there are 5 divisions supported with another one planned. League of Legends, Starcraft, Diablo, DotA 2, and Guild Wars are the current divisions each distinct with gameplay and very big parts of the eXe. The newest division created was the Diablo Division with the release of Diablo III in May. Current Divisions Starcraft Division The Starcraft Division was a founding divisions when eXe was created. It currently contains about half of the size of eXe with around 450 members spaining over Europe and North America. Over the course of eXe`s history, Starcraft has had two DL`s. The first one was Misk and we ran the division until he stepped down to pursue his competitive career and Kermit became the DL. Kermit still runs the division now with his Division Officer`s Virrox, Apoth, Hydro, and Firnafth. League of Legends Division The LoL division was founding division when eXe was created. It started as a small percentage of eXe but now rivals Starrcraft division in sheer size with many teams looking to go competitive. The current Division Leader is Vinah who tookover from Nanobug moving to Diablo. DoTA 2 Division The DoTA division was created on the premis that it would run together with LoL and HoN as the combined MoBA Division. This however quickly became its own successful division as membership quickly spiked and now contains just under 100 members. The first Division Leader picked was Sebbie who currently serves as the DL of the division. It has since become a stand alone divisions and the MoBA Division was dissolved. Guild Wars Division The Guild Wars division was created in May when the first GW2 Beta Weekend Event began. The division does not have an outright Division Leader due to indecisive selection, its size, and lack of members however the division was just started because of the foreseen success of the Guild Wars 2 esports scene, and advantages to early prep work. The current leaders of the division are Naustix on NA and Kaileen on EU. The Division currently runs on Guild Wars: Trilogy and Eye of the North Expansion. Diablo Division The Diablo Divisions like Guild Wars was created in May when the release of Diablo III took place. The division has continued since then to grow at a steady pace and is on track to become a major division within eXe. It is currently run by Nanobug who use to run LoL. He runs the division with his Division Officer Shaya. Counter Strike Division The Counter Strike Division will be a new division opening in the middle of June. This is in anticapation for the new release of Counter Strike: Global Offensive. It will be eXe`s third try at a First Person Shooter game and will be the second game on Steam eXe currently supports. The hope is it will fill the FPS void that has been long over due in eXe and with the closure of BF3 has ceased to exist up until this point. The Division Leader is still to be determined. Defunct Divisions Team Fortress 2 The TF2 Division was created to try a new genre of game new to eXe. eXe had never had an FPS division until this point and until that time didn`t consider one. However a trial was granted and Rander was promoted to DL of the divison. However it proved difficult to penetrate a very well established game with only a few members and one server to recruit on. The decision was made to pull the plug by the eXe Leadership due to the increasing inactiveness of its Division Leader and its poor recruitment performance. TF2 was the first FPS shooter division to fail and the first division ever closed in eXe history. MOBA Division The MOBA Division was a 3-game division created for the release of DoTA 2 and Heroes of Newerth and current division LoL. However due to the sheer size of DoTA 2 the division was made a stand alone division and joined Startcraft as a seperate division. The same was done for LoL after the plan to open a HoN Division fell through. Now that DoTA 2 and LoL are standalone divisions the MOBA division was discontinued. Its overall leader at the time was Nanobug. Battlefield 3 The BF3 Division was created again to try and expand to the FPS genre in eXe. However likes its predecessor it wasn`t meant to be and closed. Though it never officially had a Division Leader it was ran by VeganZombie. He was helped by Pingy and though only briefly had an Xbox 360 part to it ran by Crusnik. BF3 hold a couple of records in eXe. It was the first division to ever have both a PC division and a Xbox 360 division within it. It was also the 2nd division in eXe history to go under and the second FPS game to go under. World of Warcraft The WoW division was the one of the original founding divisions in eXe. It had the distiction of being the shadow of eXe because know one every really knew what went on aside from what was posted in the forums. The division only ever had one official Division Leader and that was DKskyline. Other important Division Officers were Baidis and Shaya. WoW is the first founding division to ever close and is the third one to close overall.